El instante pasó
by EAUchiha
Summary: La vida tiene momentos especiales tan efímeros como un suspiro. SaiIno/SasuSaku/ShikaTema.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un nuevo songfic basado en una canción de una banda venezolana llamada _**Caramelos de Cianuro**_ , titulada con ese nombre.

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **El instante pasó**.

Siete de la mañana, ese definitivamente no era el día de Ino. Salió tarde de casa para irse al trabajo. Corrió desesperada a la estación de trenes, a sabiendas de que si llegaba un minuto más tarde, tendría que esperar otra media hora y su jefe podría despedirla.

Se subió con prisa al vagón, poco antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo.

Entre el tumulto de personas que estaban en el tren, sus ojos azules se enlazaron con una mirada tan negra como la noche. Un joven de cabellos negros y piel pálida miraba embelesado a la hermosa rubia. Entonces le sonrió.

Ino nunca se consideró a sí misma como alguien tímida, pero en esa ocasión, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse al muchacho. Quizás sólo debería darle las buenas horas, pedirle su nombre o ser algo más atrevida y pedirle una cita.

Sin embargo, él bajó del tren en la siguiente estación. Ino sólo pudo mirar en silencio, con el corazón en la mano, su oportunidad fue desperdiciada por su momento de indecisión...

Quizás si llegaba a esa misma hora el siguiente día, podría volver a verlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero aquello simplemente no podría ser. Al menos supo que su nombre era Sai, estaba escrito en el periódico, junto a su fotografía y la noticia de su trágica muerte esa mañana en la que ella lo vio...

 _Sólo una historia más, de millones de caras que hay en una ciudad. Cómo vela en el viento, dura sólo un momento y el instante pasó..._

Sakura tarareaba en la cocina, mientras ponía dos platos sobre la mesa y esperaba pacientemente que el café terminará de colarse.

Sasuke estiró su cuerpo para quitarse la pereza, abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró el reloj. Sabía que era hora de despertar y volver a la rutina. Buscó la silueta de su esposa en la habitación, el aroma del café inundó sus fosas nasales, dándole automáticamente la ubicación de la pelirrosa.

Se levantó, se vistió de mala gana y salió a su cocina. Sonrió inconscientemente ante la vista. Adoraba verla pasearse por la cocina, vistiendo nada más que su camiseta luego de hacer el amor toda la noche.

— Buenos días— saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

Él terminó de recorrer los pocos metros que lo separaban de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad y rompió en llanto.

Él se estaba despidiendo de ella. Sakura le dolía dejarlo ir, pero entendía que era su deber y ella pretendió entenderlo el día que aceptó casarse con él.

— _Espera mi regreso—_ le pidió con voz temblorosa.

Ella asintió muchas veces, sus ojos acuosos estaban puestos en los de su marido, los cuales estaban tan húmedos como los de ella.

Entonces la besó.

Esa fue la última vez que aquel joven matrimonio compartió un beso...

 _Sólo una historia más, de millones de caras que hay en una ciudad. Cómo vela en el viento, dura sólo un momento y el instante pasó..._

Shikamaru dormitaba bajo la sombra de un árbol en su jardín. Pronto su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el violento ataque de sus recuerdos.

— _Eres un vago sin remedio—_ la rubia de ojos verdes lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa cínica _— Pero así te amo._

Él trató de tocarla, pero fue inalcanzable. Su recuerdo se escapó entre sus dedos. Ella ya no estaba para él, sólo era una dolorosa alucinación que trajo sus lágrimas de regreso...

 _Sólo una historia más, de millones de caras que hay en una ciudad. Cómo vela en el viento, dura sólo un momento y el instante pasó..._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Para que lo entiendan, Sai murió durante un asalto. Sasuke es un soldado que fue a cumplir con su deber y Temari, pues ella quizás se fue lejos o quizás murió. No sé.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
